


You Make Me Daisy

by deanisabottom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Dean, Baker Sam, Florist Castiel, M/M, Neat Dean, messy sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisabottom/pseuds/deanisabottom
Summary: Dean is receiving mysterious notes with awful puns. Could they be from the new florist across the street?





	You Make Me Daisy

The note left on the concrete step read “I _lilac_ you” in a fancy script font. Next to the anonymous letter laid a small bundle of purple flowers. Dean leaned down and picked them up, bringing them to his nose. This was the third day a note with a horrible flower pun was left on the step of his shop. He didn’t mind at all.

Dean was pretty sure who was leaving these little gifts. A brand new flower shop opened up across the street almost a week ago. The day the quaint shop opened, Dean stopped by and welcomed the shy, onyx haired man to the neighborhood. He found it quite adorable how the shorter man wouldn’t make eye contact and blushed whenever he waved hello from his bakery.

But he wasn’t 100% sure that the cerulean eyed man was the culprit. So instead of making a fool of himself, he kept quiet. Today as Dean headed into his bakery, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted over him. “Hey De,” the gigantic man called out from behind the counter. Dean’s younger brother Sam was stocking the display case. Sam was amazing at working with the customers, even though he picked off quite a few of the cookies. Sam glanced down and noticed the note in his brother's hand. “Got another one?” He asked. Sam was one of the only people who know of Dean’s infatuation with the short florist.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. A smile crossed his freckled face as he looked down at the curly script. “This one’s pun is actually not as bad as the others,” Dean told Sam as his little brother relished the bad jokes Cas attempted to use as flirtations. He propped his head on his hands and gave Dean a pointed look. “It says ‘I _lilac_ you,’ not too bad, right?”

“I _lilac_ you? Really? Bro, I think this crush has affected your brain. That’s a terrible joke, like just awful,” Sam responded, shaking his head. As he walked into the back, Dean could hear chuckling. The green-eyed man went behind the counter and place the note in a drawer with the others. He then walked into the back and grabbed a small vase from one of the cabinets above the sink, filling it with water. He placed the beautiful flowers on the counter, right where customers could see them.

Dean was humming to himself as he swept his little bakery. The day was coming to an end. With the lack of customers, he decided that he should just go ahead and clean up. A car horn beeped outside as the five o’clock traffic began. The sun was just about to set, the rays of light streaming through the clean panoramic windows at the front of his shop. Glancing up, Dean caught the flashing glimpse of blue eyes staring at him across the street. As soon as he saw them, they were gone.

Cas blushed when he realized he had been caught staring at the baker and looked to the ground. He shook his head at himself and continued to water the flowers outside of the shop, looking up only occasionally as he didn’t want to be caught again.

Dean laughed softly at the sheepish florist and continued to sweep the tiled floor. A loud crash rang out from the kitchen with a litany of curses. “Everything okay in there?” Dean called, not too concerned as this happens almost daily. You would think that after 24 years his brother would learn how to control his gigantic body. But alas, that seemed to be the opposite.

A flour covered Sam emerged from the kitchen. “We need to get more flour,” the large man commented. Looking down at his powder covered clothing Sam pouted. “This was my favorite flannel.”

Dean sighed. His brother always seemed to forget that clothes could be washed. During his teenage years, that had been quite a struggle. Having a sweaty teenage brother that seemed to lack knowledge of basic hygiene was not easy. “You can wash it, dude,” Dean responded, shaking his head. “Just, I don’t know, go clean up. I don’t want you tracking it out here. I just finished sweeping.”

“Okay mom,” Sam said, voice thickly laced with sarcasm. After Sam walked back to the kitchen to clean up his disaster, Dean went to start wiping down the counter, dancing slightly to the soft rock playing through the speakers. Little did he know that Cas was staring at him from across the road, covering his laughter at seeing the man dance. Dean’s dance moves were far from those of a professional dancer. He looked more like a dad at a barbeque trying to embarrass his children. Cas giggled as he walked down the sidewalk to his apartment ready for the day to end.

***

“You’ve put me in an _orchid_ situation but _floral_ intents and purposes, looking at you makes me _daisy_ . Take it or _leaf_ it. -C” Cas ran his hand through his hair debating on if he should leave another note. This one was the most forward of them all, and honestly, he was scared. What if he was rejected? He couldn’t just pack up and move, he spent all his money opening his shop. He would be mortified to see Dean every day afterward.

As Cas was busy contemplating what he was going to do, Dean walked past him. This jolted Cas out of his all-consuming thoughts. Cas must have made a noise because Dean looked back at him. He glanced down and noticed the paper that Cas was clutching, winking before walking away.

Dean’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest. He couldn’t believe that his suspicions were correct. Rarely did things ever happen in his favor. Dean tried to come off as nonchalant when he noticed the very recognizable stationery. Should he confront Cas and tell him that he ‘lilacs’ him too? As he walked into the shop, the first thing he noticed was the clatter of pans in the kitchen. Following the noise, he found the source. Sam was attempting to reorganize the kitchen. “What in the world are you doing?” Dean said, sounding tired of his brother's shenanigans.

“Reorganizing,”  Sam gave him a look that just screamed ‘duh’.

Dean sighed. It was too early to be dealing with all of this. Running a hand down his face, he responded with “I get that, but why?” Seriously, did Sam just do these things to irritate him? Taking a look around the kitchen, there was pots and bowls strewn every which way. Luckily there didn't seem to be any flour or spills. Yet.

“Well, since I’m the one who does most of the actual baking I thought I should rearrange this place to better suit a man of my stature,” Sam stated matter of factly.

“When you get done we need to talk,” Dean stated. A look of worry passed over Sam’s face so Dean quickly added “Don’t worry nothing’s wrong. Just, need some advice,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with asking for help. Sam wipped his hands off on his jeans and they both went out into the dining area.

“Talk to me, what’s got your apron in a twist,” Sam asked while sitting down at one of the tables. It was early in the morning, so they didn't have to worry about customers walking in and interrupting their discussion.

“Well,” Dean started “You know the florist, across the street, with the black hair?” Sam nodded. “He’s the one who has been sending me those cheesy notes every morning. And well, I” Dean looked down at his hands, took a deep breath and just spit the rest out, ”I think I _lilac_ him too.”

A loud cackle erupted from his little brother. Dean looked up at him and what he thought was going to be judgment or mockery was joy. “Of course you do! I’ve never seen you with such a crush on someone, like ever. “ Sam shook his head. He was happy that his brother finally got his head screwed on right and came to his senses. “So what are you going to do?”

***

Cas had had a rough start to his morning. His alarm never went off, so he was late, his toast burnt in the toaster. He also forgot to do his laundry, and to top it all off he grabbed unmatching shoes. Cas wondered to himself as he walked to his storefront could this day get any worse. The universe must have a sick sense of humor because suddenly a sprinkler in on of the lawns went off, getting him soaking wet. The rest of his walk he tried his best to look presentable. When he got to the front of his store he noticed a piece of paper left by the door. The note left on Cas doorstep read “I _knead_ to _rise_ to the occasion and finally ask you out.” It was written in a neat print. The writer obviously took his time to make it legible. Cas felt a presence behind him and turned around only to be met with a heart-shaped cookie followed by green eyes. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this site and this is my first work. Any criticism is welcomed. This has not been betaed.


End file.
